


Leaving

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

He was leaving.

Right now, Luke leaned into him harder, the two boys bracing each other as work-roughened hands slid along each other's cocks. He tried not to think about the fact that Biggs, his best friend, was leaving.

"Don't go," slipped out anyway, as both found their breath after release.

"Can't stay," Biggs told him.

Luke knew that, knew he should have been shipping out too. "Next season, I'll make it," he swore.

Biggs slipped his clean hand into Luke's shaggy hair and squeezed the back of his head. "I'll be waiting for you."

Luke let him go then.


End file.
